Un humano no es una tetera
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Gaara tiene dentro algo, quizás arena. Tal vez es té, o agua. Lo más probable es que esté vacío: hueco. Sin té, sin sangre, sin nada.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía._

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto especial express: La guarida de Orochimaru._

**Advertencia: **_WI? Puede contener OoC. _

* * *

—Gaara es un muchacho increíblemente talentoso. No he visto un niño tan privilegiado en muchos años.

La voz lejana se pone interesante de pronto con su nombre coqueteando en la conversación. Gaara pone atención, dejando de ver los extraños seres en frascos de formol del tamaño de un niño de cinco años. El Kazekage no sonríe, pero sus ojos tienen la chispa orgullosa de un padre. A su lado, su madre observa con detenimiento al hombre que ha elogiado a su retoño.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos —dice Rasa, recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Es extremadamente hábil en cuestiones de manejo de chakra. Su Kekkei Genkai es muy interesante, y muy útil dado que vive en Sunagakure. Por supuesto, Temari y Kankuro no son cosa de risa, todos sus hijos son sorprendentes. Pero Gaara…

—Gaara no solamente es el menor, también es el que posee menos fuerza física —añade Karura con preocupación.

—Eso es lo de menos, Karura-san, todos los ninjas tienen ventajas y desventajas. Si sigue así, en unos años será incluso más fuerte que su padre.

La mirada de sus padres se entrecruza. Rasa parece estar aliviado, pero Karura luce dudosa. Rasa la atrae hacia él y susurra en su oído.

—¿Se sentiría más aliviada si fuese Temari? —pregunta el hombre-serpiente, como Gaara lo bautizó.

—No. Me sentiría más aliviada si fuera cualquier otra persona, excepto mis hijos.

—Ah, qué madre tan filial, ah. Pero esto no es ninguna maldición, Karura-san. Es una bendición. Estoy seguro que a Gaara le gustaría quedarse.

Los ojos se dirigen a él, y Gaara retira la vista por inercia. Le gusta que lo elogien, y que confíen en él. Pero la idea de quedarse en ese lugar, tan blanco y tan extraño, no le agrada del todo. Sus hermanos también están ahí, a los tres les han hecho muchas pruebas; pero sólo a él le hicieron las mismas pruebas tres veces. Todos en Sunagakure lo dicen: «Gaara-kun es especial», y él lo ha creído. Así que si la aldea espera algo de él, Gaara lo hará, aunque no le guste.

…

Pero un humano no es una tetera. Puede ser, si acaso, un jarrón lleno de agua, o de vino, dependiendo del clima. En el desierto estaría lleno de arena, así como yo. Un humano no es una tetera; pero yo no sé si soy una tetera de verdad, sin rastros de té, pero con pestañas de Dios pegadas en mi interior. Me he enfriado también, lejos del calor de Sunagakure, que a la distancia apenas y parece una mota de polvo que obstaculiza el nacimiento del sol.

Aquí todo el tiempo tengo frío. El agua es de manantial, y a veces, cuando la corriente es muy fuerte, viene mezclada con tierra, hojas de sauce llorón y pequeñas piedras de río. El agua es fría, y no refresca. Quema como si fuese arena a las doce del día. «Gaara-kun está tan pálido que parece un fantasma», dice Kabuto-san, y tiene razón. No me llega el color a las mejillas.

Extraño a mamá, extraño a papá, y también a mis hermanos. Extraño las corrientes de arena, los alacranes negros, y a la señora que me regalaba dulces cada que pasaba frente a su negocio. Una tetera no está hecha para extrañar. Está hecha para llevar el té. La ponen al fuego hasta que llega a los 90 grados centígrados, y luego sirven el té sin importar que se quede vacía. No importa siquiera si es bonita o no, mientras cumpla su propósito. Una tetera no extraña, pero a veces no sé si soy una tetera, porque después de todo, sólo soy un contenedor. Eso es lo que dicen. Llevo dentro agua, sangre, entrañas, huesos y muchos pensamientos, y como tetera, también puedo quedar hueco.

…

—Gaara, no quiero que hagas esto.

Karura es sincera mientras aprieta la mano de su hijo. Rasa no dice nada, pero observa. «No es para tanto», le ha dicho a Karura. «Es una herencia del desierto, de nuestros antepasados, es un regalo del chakra».

—Vas a volverte muy fuerte. Más que tus hermanos. Más que yo, y que la mayoría de los ninjas en Sunagakure. Pero es una decisión que pone en peligro tu vida. Y yo eligiría tu vida por encima de todo, incluso de la mía. No quiero que hagas esto, Gaara.

Gaara mira a su padre, y él le regresa la mirada sin darle ninguna pista de lo que piensa.

—Mamá. Yo sí quiero hacerlo. Quiero salvar a Suna, nuestro hogar.

Karura llora. Una lágrima resbala rebelde hasta su cuello, y Karura tiembla.

—No es tu responsabilidad. Si no lo haces tú, lo puede hacer cualquier otra persona. Incluso otro ninja de Suna. Elegiremos uno.

—Estoy en una buena edad para hacerlo. Incluso los adultos corren más peligro que yo. Tengo el mejor Kekkei Gekai de Suna, la mejor resistencia en cuanto a mi chakra, y la mejor compatibilidad con el Ichibi.

—¿Tú le dijiste todo eso? —preguntó Karura enfadada a su esposo, quien se veía igual de sorprendido que ella.

—No, fue Kabuto-san —respondió Gaara—. Incluso el País de los Ríos ha puesto su mira en Suna, y Konohagakure…

—¡Ese hombre no tenía derecho! ¡Tú eres un niño, no eres un arma! —respondió gritando, levantándose en el acto.

—¡Mamá! Voy a cumplir trece. A mi edad, los ninjas más grandes ya estaban luchando en la guerra. Soy también un ninja antes que tu hijo.

Casi no puede creerlo. Karura aprieta los labios y sale de la habitación, y Rasa se queda. Su padre nunca ha sido de muchas palabras, pero los quiere, a los cuatro. Gaara es su orgullo.

—Podemos pensar en otra cosa. Tu madre no quiere que lo hagas.

—Si no lo hago, no me lo perdonaré a mí mismo. Ni a ustedes —murmuró la última frase, con miedo a que Rasa no le creyera.

—Y si te dejo hacerlo, Karura nunca me lo perdonará a mí.

—Es tu deber como Kazekage tomar ese sacrificio.

…

Los primeros días en la guarida le sirvieron a Gaara para conocer las instalaciones, y también para familiarizarse con los planes a corto y a largo plazo que tenían con el Ichibi, aunque Gaara preferiría que le hubiesen mostrado el bosque. Su habitación tenía un balcón al que salía todas las mañanas. Las copas de los árboles eran tan espesas que Gaara no lograba ver el suelo desde donde se encontraba. La sombra de Sunagakure se adivinaba a lo lejos, justo donde el sol salía, y Gaara pensaba que la siguiente vez que vería a su familia y amigos, ya sería poseedor del Ichibi, y tendría la fuerza suficiente como para comandar un ejército.

«Esta es tu herencia, Gaara. Fue caro, pero valdrá cada centavo una vez que Konohagakure nos pertenezca. Te gustan las flores y las plantas, ¿verdad? Te gustará Konoha. Crecen mandarinas en noviembre, y en todo el año tienen guayabas. Tú vivirás en Konoha, la vas a gobernar. Suna será para Kankuro, y Temari tendrá todo el país de los Ríos para ella sola. Ya no nos faltará el agua, no habrá necesidad de rascar oro de las minas. Tendremos todos los vegetales que queramos sin necesidad de invertir en los invernaderos. Seremos ricos, tu madre y yo al fin podremos descansar sabiendo que tú y tus hermanos están bien. Konoha no tiene nada, es apenas una sombra de lo que un día fue. Gozan de su trono por ahora, pero no tienen idea, de lo que viene, no tienen idea».

Su padre le había repetido aquellas palabras cuando se marcharon. Su madre apenas y consiguió abrazarlo, pidiéndole que se portara bien y que le escribiera a menudo. Kankuro lo abrazó largo rato, diciéndole que lo iba a extrañar, y Temari repitió la acción además de darle besos en la frente.

—Aquí está el Ichibi.

Gaara entró a la habitación primero, con Kabuto siguiéndolo detrás. La habitación no tenía electricidad, y en cambio, una serie de velas iluminaba las paredes de color ocre. Era un salón de aspecto antiguo, y de alguna manera intimidante. El techo alto y las figuras que creaban los juegos de luces le daban un aspecto dantesco. En el centro, tan sólo había una jaula de metal negro, con una tetera en el centro.

—¿Dónde está?

—Está dentro de la tetera.

Gaara no dijo nada. Se acercó un poco más, sin atreverse a tocar el metal. Una vez que sus ojos estaban más cerca, notó que la tetera estaba cubierta de sellos pintados sobre la porcelana, y la jaula también estaba llena de ellos.

—¿Ha roto los sellos antes?

—Sólo una vez. No pusimos suficiente atención en el recipiente, era de plata. Lo derritió.

—La tetera es de porcelana, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero no puede romper este material. Es extraño. Todavía no sabemos por qué.

—¿Ha tenido un jinchuriki antes?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Tú no eres una tetera, a ti no te puede despedazar —bromeó Kabuto, aunque había adivinado el pensamiento de Gaara.

Es demasiado chakra para contener. Y si él no lo controlaba apropiadamente, el Ichibi lo iba a controlar a él. Había escuchado que Konoha había perdido a su jinchuriki precisamente por eso. El jinchuriki fue un bebé, el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. La bestia había terminado por controlarlo y el bebé había fallecido. «Tendría mi edad si hubiese sobrevivido», pensó Gaara, haciendo una mueca con los labios.

—¿Él nos puede escuchar?

—Sí, y también puede hablarnos. Pero no quiere. No ha hablado desde la última vez que lo sometimos.

…

Un humano es una frase sin acabar. Una envoltura de chocolate en medio de un libro sin terminar. Es un proyecto de jardín dejado a medias. Un envase de leche en el refrigerador con capacidad de un litro al que le sobran 200 mililitros. Un frasco de pastillas caducadas para la alergia. Un perfume abandonado al fondo de un tocador. Un vestido con etiqueta en el ropero. Una rebanada de pizza con penicilina creciéndole en el pan. Una varita de incienso a medio quemar. Un humano es dicotomía y venganza, trazos de orgullo, honor reprobable. Un humano es carbono, polvo de estrella, excremento inmundo y perlas de sudor. Un humano es todo, y al mismo tiempo no es nada.

Entonces, ¿por qué habría de elegir ser uno si puedo ser cualquier otra cosa?

…

La noche es espesa cuando Gaara abre los ojos. La guarida es callada, y derrama sus misterios entre agujas de sonidos huecos. Gaara ya no es un niño, y ya no teme a la oscuridad como antes, pero algo hace que se le enchine la piel cuando su pie toca el suelo frío de su habitación. En puntillas avanza con ayuda de la luz de la luna, quien asoma su albor azulino por las ventanas altas del lugar. El sitio donde está el Ichibi no tiene ninguna puerta, y Gaara no entiende cómo es que a nadie parece importarle que alguien pueda robarlo. Da un paso dentro, y al ver que no sucede nada, se anima a dar el siguiente. Camina hacia la jaula y extiende su mano, atreviéndose a pasar las yemas sobre el metal frío de la jaula que rodea la tetera.

—¿Ichibi? Soy Gaara. Yo… seré tu jinchuriki.

La tetera no se mueve. Como si no hubiese nada dentro.

—Dijeron que no hablabas con nadie desde hace tiempo, pero quería intentarlo. D-Después de todo, estaremos juntos pronto. Juntos durante mucho tiempo.

No hay respuesta.

—Sólo quería decirte que quiero trabajar contigo en conjunto. Dicen que ha habido casos donde lo jinchurikis y sus bestias con cola se llevan bien. Leí que… que tú estimabas a tu primer jinchuriki.

La tetera mueve su tapa, y Gaara retrocede un paso, creyendo que volará en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, además de un pequeño temblor, no hay ninguna otra señal de que se romperá el sello. Gaara espera casi con esperanza a que el Ichibi hable, y un susurro corresponde sus deseos.

Sin embargo, la cara de Gaara palidece, y sale del lugar tropezando con sus propios pies. Su labio inferior tiembla a medida que urge sus pasos hacia la habitación que le corresponde. La voz del Ichibi rasga todavía su oído; una frase que se le tatúa en la mente para atormentarlo en las noches de frío.

_«Los mataré a todos, y a ti… a ti te dejaré para el final»._

…

—Gaara-kun, eres un niño muy afortunado.

Gaara no dice nada en cuanto abre los ojos. Le duele el cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo siente como si estuviera en un nuevo recipiente. Dobla los dedos de la mano derecha, sintiendo el dolor de un aguijón clavándosele en el brazo. Su expresión de sufrimiento no causa impacto en Kabuto, ni en Orochimaru —antes llamado Hombre serpiente—, quienes lo observan con un orgullo del que no se siente parte.

—No ha habido ni un solo contratiempo. Tu cuerpo ha resistido de manera perfecta, casi como si hubiese sido hecho específicamente para contener al Ichibi —dice Kabuto.

La manzana de Adán de Gaara se mueve al pasar saliva, y sus ojos verdes derraman lágrimas de malestar al sentir el cuerpo molido. Sin embargo, apenas logra disipar las lágrimas, el espejo encima del quirófano le devuelve la mirada de un muchacho sano y salvo de trece años. No tiene un solo moretón.

—Me duele todo —murmura apenas recuerda que tiene voz.

—Se te pasará cuando comiences a comer y a ejercitarte. Entrenarás conmigo todos los días, Gaara-kun. Vas a ser más fuerte que tu padre en muy poco tiempo —comenta Orochimaru, sonriéndole con una expresión de bondad que Gaara no puede creer.

Después, en su habitación, no logra encontrar ni una sola cicatriz dejada por la operación. El uso de chakra por lo general deja huellas; como un sello. Gaara no tiene ninguno.

—Él está sellado dentro de mí, ¿no es así? Pero no me siento distinto —dice al siguiente día, al encontrarse con Orochimaru en el campo de entrenamiento.

—No te sientes distinto porque no has dispuesto de su poder. Pero en cuanto avancemos en el entrenamiento, podrás sentirlo. Está ahí dentro.

…

Gaara apenas y podía mantenerse de pie. Kabuto lo examinó con verdadero escrutinio. No había dormido en tres días, desde que Gaara pudo hablar con su bestia.

—Dijo que si dormía, iba a tomar el control de mi cuerpo y los mataría. Mataría a mis papás y a mis hermanos. Dijo que se comería sus cabezas, y que cuando despertara, estaría el sabor de sus sesos en mi lengua.

Gaara no parecía ser él mismo. Kabuto lo observó con cuidado, preguntándose si meterle dentro al demonio había sido lo mejor. «Pudimos venderlo a otra nación e introducirlo a un bebé, de todos modos, no importa quién lo tenga», pensó Kabuto arreglando sus gafas. La mirada de Gaara era distante, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos comenzaban a marcarse.

—Gaara, él lo dice para asustarte. Pero las posibilidades de que haga eso son mínimas. Si lograra controlarte, Orochimaru-sama y yo lo detendremos en el acto. No es la primera vez que pasaría, y sin embargo, es poco probable. Tú eres muy fuerte, entrenar con Orochimaru-sama te capacitará mejor. Aunque, si te afecta tanto, quizás podamos buscar la forma de bloquear su voz para que no te hable.

...

Karura ha muerto. La noticia llega en un pergamino de emergencia, y el halcón que lleva la noticia está en peligro de muerte por cansancio. Por primera vez en su vida, Gaara realmente se arrepiente y se enfada consigo mismo. «Ella seguiría aquí si no fuese porque no terminé mi entrenamiento a tiempo». La mató un espía extranjero, de Konoha. Su padre se ha cobrado con su vida, y aún quiere más, pidiéndole a Gaara que vuelva lo antes posible para que dirija el batallón.

Prende incienso y velas. Deja atrás su infancia y tres pantalones que olvida empacar por la prisa.

...

Gaara avanza por el campo como un dios de la muerte. Sobre su arena, todos los humanos que corren alrededor parecen pequeños. Su figura roja y delgada ni siquiera se esfuerza; apenas y mueve las manos, los dedos delgados y largos apuntan hacia sus presas, quienes son despedazados sin siquiera poder defenderse. Con el tiempo ha aprendido que es mejor no verlos; así sus rostros se quedan anónimos en sus pesadillas.

—No te ves distinto —le había dicho Kankuro alguna vez, cuando regresó a Suna. Temari tenía la misma opinión, al igual que sus amigos.

—Te ves más alto, pero sigues igual, Gaara-kun —dijo Matsuri, a quien se encontró poco después de volver.

—¿Estás seguro de que está ahí dentro? —mencionó cantarín otro chunnin cuando lo volvió a ver.

El puño de Gaara se cierra nuevamente, y escucha con claridad el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose, el característico goteo de sangre, el olor fétido del ser humano comenzando a pudrirse.

Ha acabado con todo un ejército por sí solo, sin ningún esfuerzo, ni una gota de sudor. El campo antes verde ahora tiene el color de la sangre, piscinas negras que ensucian las flores, ya muertas debajo de los líquidos terribles.

Cuando vuelve la mirada, ya nadie parece dudar. Matsuri tiembla con fuerza junto a su pelotón. «Son todavía niños», piensa, «no entienden de guerras».

…

—¿Has escuchado? Mató a todos sin hacer esfuerzo apenas.

—¿¡Alguien dudaba que podía hacerlo!? ¡Tiene dentro al Ichibi!

—No lo viste, parecía… Parecía un oni.

—Será nuestro próximo Kazekage, seremos los más fuertes.

—Pero escucha… No es porque tenga miedo… Pero ya no parece ser el mismo. Mientras asesinaba a toda esa gente… incluso niños… Tenía la mirada perdida, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Por supuesto que ya no es el mismo. Es mitad demonio. Es probable que ni siquiera lo haga por su nación. Lo hará porque tiene instintos de bestia…

—¡Es de Gaara-sama de quien estamos hablando! Q-quizás esté afectado, pero… ¿convertirse en un demonio?

—Tú fuiste el que mencionó los asesinatos, para empezar.

—Lo sé, pero… antes era tan bueno, y tan agradable. Un niño así… Convertirse en bestia…

…

Un humano no es una tetera. ¿Entonces cómo sé que está dentro? No lo escucho. Hace tiempo que no escucho nada que no sean mis propios pensamientos, como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Un humano no es una tetera, es apenas y una taza. Si se cae, se rompe. Si se llena mucho, se desborda. Y yo me siento vacío.

...

Hola. No pude checar el fic a gusto, así que si hay errores o dedazos, háganmelo saber. No creo que haga falta explicar el fic, pero si hay dudas, también háganmelo saber.


End file.
